Lantash
by BentheWraith
Summary: He laid there, in her arms. Unrightfully taken from her by the Goauld. But all she could do is give herself to Lantash. SamMalek
1. Lantash and Sam join

_**Lantash**_

Characters: Sam Carter, Martouf/Lantash, Jack O'Neill, Garshaw of Belote, Per'seus, Delek, General Hammond, the President, Aldwin, Anise/Freya, Jacob/Selmak.

**Intro**

He laid in her arms, dead by shots fired in defense of the imposter President and Perseus, as well as the numerous other peons running around acting like scared bunnies by what just happened. He had begged her, begged to go any way than he was forced by the Goauld to go. Her entire being wrecked with sadness at the man who had come so close to telling the truth. But she knew, and so did him, the power of love. It was that one thing she had fought Jolinar the most about. Her love for him was one thing instilled in her from Jolinar she just couldn't beat.

And now, the love of Rosha, Jolinar, and Sam were adding up to too much. She could hear Freya saying that she must let go, that they could still save Lantash. She knew that, but she didn't want her to have him. She knew her feelings were irrational, and that she really couldn't make real decisions at that point, but she would not let that white trash prima donna have him. She couldn't bear to let go. She was Jolinar, Rosha, she was more him than her. She realized the jealously was misplaced, but her mate, Martouf, had fallen at the expense of those Goauld bastards, and she just couldn't let go.

She had virtually no control over her actions. The love pulsating in her veins, the emotions threatening to rip her apart, the fear instilled in part by Freya when she said that we could lose Lantash if she doesn't get him out of Martouf quickly…nothing could stop her. She brought her lips to his mouth, and kissed. She went to Martouf's ear, hoping to whatever Lord their was that Lantash could hear her, and whispered for him to join her. She returned to his lips, and Lantash came into her, sharing her pain at losing someone so close. Sam raised her head, eyes flashing as Lantash joined her mind, the rest of the Tok'ra and Tau'ri just standing in silence.

Anise looked on with sadness and relief, as well as shock. She was not expecting Samantha Carter to join with Lantash, although now though she would detect a change in her life as well. Sam was a scientist and astrophysicist, meaning, she was most likely going to be working with her.

As the glow faded from Sam's eyes, so did her consciousness, and she joined Lantash in mourning in her dreams.


	2. Sam and Jacob talk

_**Lantash**_

Characters: Samantha/Lantash, Jacob/Selmak, Colonel Jack O'Neill, Garshaw of Belote, Freya/Anise, General Hammond, Malek, Delek

_**Part 2**_

As the treaty signed into law by the President of the United States and the Tok'ra, neither side could try and change the despair that spread through the room. A man had died in the gate room shortly before the treaty was to be signed, and no one could get the gloom out. For the former General, had he not been needed, would be by his daughter's side right now, and hoped that this would not take any longer than was absolutely needed. The president understood then why he left so quickly, as did all the parties there.

He felt concerned for his daughter, but Selmak felt so much more. She knew Martouf longer than he had, and it was therefore a great loss to her that Martouf was gone. /At least he died knowing the truth/ Jacob thought internally directing his thoughts towards Selmak. He could only get a warm feeling from her in response. It was difficult for him as well, with the powerful emotions felt by most of the Tok'ra, and Tau'ri in this complex. Martouf had grown to be liked amongst the Tau'ri, so it would be very little that Lantash would actually make his presence known. Lantash was known to be quite brash and opinionated, and had lost his temper around the Tau'ri, making Martouf liked, and Lantash, well, despised.

For those close to Sam, there was nothing but sadness at knowing that a dear friend would soon go off to join the Tok'ra. For those not so close to Sam, but knowing enough about Sam and Jolinar, and Martouf and Lantash, to consider it a sad love story that approaches the lines of Romeo and Juliet. But they too, felt some sort of sadness. Even Jack, who had pronounced his love in front of Sam had even admitted that it was something that, although he disapproved of for what he considered obvious reasons, Sam's reasoning for blending with Lantash.

The Tau'ri had offered to bury him here on Earth, and give a memorial to him on the walls of the SGC, and the President had even personally spoken with Garshaw and offered his condolences, which although he was near clueless about everything going on, the simple act was enough.

He rounded the corner that led to the Hospital wing, and was happy to see that his daughter was conscious. He moved to sit in the chair beside her. It took a few minutes to say anything, as the last two hours had barely begun to sink in. She smiled, and that was when he had found the strength to talk.

"So, how are you Sam?" Not the best question to ask, for the answer was pretty much obvious. But on the other hand, the general thought it one of those questions that were common etiquette for conversations such as these. It felt like it would have been rude of him not to answer. He knew the answer, and so did she.

"I'm fine" replied Sam. She had tears in her eyes and from the red shadows under her eyes, had been crying for quite a while. Lantash had loved her, she knew that. Lantash couldn't let her go, despite everything that had happened. That part of Sam that was Jolinar had prevented Lantash from letting go, and it is better he hadn't, for now he knew his mate's story. Now he knew the true pain that transpired with her, and the things she thought during her time on Naetu.

"Kid, I know you're not fine, but you will be. This pain will heal, both you and Lantash lost someone close to you, and that's never easy to get over" the general giving rebuttal to his daughter's answer. He could see that she was torn apart. Martouf had loved her, it was something so obvious even a pidgeon could realize it. The way Martouf was always trying to protect her, the way he talked around her, the way he smiled in that, "I'm-so-totally-interested", he sure left his signs. Now, even she couldn't deny that Martouf loved her.

"He loved me. He couldn't find the courage to tell me, he was afraid I would reject him, but he loved me, and he wouldn't care if I did, he felt like he could never let me go," Sam said tears threatening to fall once again.

Sam stared at another man that had walked into the door and felt warmth coming from him. Lantash had identified him as Malek, though she had already known that from Jolinar. Lantash and Malek were friends, and even though the host did talk, and talked often, he would always refer to himself as the name of his symbiote. "I am sorry for your loss, Samantha Carter. We are glad to know that Lantash is okay." He smiled a very weak smile, but it was enough.

All she could do was whisper thanks. Lantash had subtlety asked for control, so that he could talk to his friend. "It is good to see you, dear friend. I am having trouble recovering from the loss of Martouf, he was a dear friend. How are you?" he had asked shortly after her eyes flashed and Lantash assumed control.

"I will be fine, friend. Garshaw has felt it appropriate that I take you with me to my cell when the time comes. Freya and Kelmaa will be joining us as well. I dare say however, that Delek has been struck by the bug, so I'm going to try and keep you away from him." Malek replied with a flash of humor and another emotion that Jacob could speculate was jealousy. Lantash was about to say something when another man decided to make his presence known.

"Well, I can assure you, Malek, I know no such bug that you speak of at this moment, and would appreciate an apology," Delek said joining them in the hospital wing from the doorway. Delek looked at Samantha with great interest, and Jacob almost wanted to punch the smug man right there. "I am deeply sorry for your loss. Martouf was, a good host for Lantash, and I believe you shall be too."

Apparently, this Delek man had made an enemy out of SG-1, because SG-1 interrupted and said that Garshaw was looking for Delek and needed to talk to him about something important with General Hammond. Of course, this was a lie, as General Hammond was currently visiting his daughters and therefore was not on base, and Garshaw had gone earlier. Apparently, a lot of the guards were in on this little joke as well. Well, it would keep him busy for a little while.

Jacob, Malek, and the rest of SG-1 just looked at Sam, who had a smile on her face as Delek went marching off on a never-ending quest to find Garshaw of Belote and General Hammond for a meeting that was never to take place. All of SG-1 and the few Tokra gathered smiled.


	3. The Failed Delekian Maneuver

_**Lantash**_

Characters: Delek, Malek, Samantha Carter/Lantash, Jacob/Selmak, Yanuf/Garshaw, Freya/Anise

Author's Note: I still don't know what I'm doing with this story as of yet. But um, I hope you all enjoy. And although it looks like a Delek/Sam story in the making, it's a Sam Malek pairing. For those who are interested in a Sam/Delek pairing, I may do one, or a rewrite of this one if the idea is liked.

**Part 3: The Delekian Maneuver**

The last few months have been exciting, filled with intrigue, mystery, and babbling. Really, unlike the SGC, the Tok'ra missions were quite dull and routine. Do this do that, and ever so often a tok'ra host or symbiote with a sense of humor will start something up that will last for a few days and then subside. She so wished that, like the SGC, that the Tokra had a Fred and George to enter the frey and help keep things interesting. Really four hundred years of this could get tiring. The operatives have the most fun according to everyone on base, because they could do things and get out and see stuff.

It was for this reason she found herself accepting a mission with of all people, Delek. Delek was a pig that had proceeded to insult her father on more than one occasion, and had nearly gotten knocked out by Jacob after saying some things about god knows what. Rumors had it that it was sexual innuendo, concerning her, though she just didn't know, or care for that matter. Sure, Delek was cute, and so was Malek, but Malek and Kelmaa were still close, and me coming into the mix was a little bit, well, let's just say Kelmaa's done some things. Like even suggesting to her a mission with Delek, for one thing.

But good lord was Delek a rude arse who deserved to get his butt kicked. But unfortunately, unlike her father, she had better control of her anger, and Lantash was too busy with work among other things to give notice to Delek at all. So when Lantash retreated allowing her full control, she instantly indulged herself with it. Stretching, she went from the cockpit of the Tel'tak into the little makeshift sleeping quarters where she proceeded to lie down. She had nothing to do and figured that she would take a nap. She woke up with a warm body quite close to her, and must have realized the law of warm bodies had come into play.

She would have gotten up, but Delek had put his arm around her waist. Lantash was more than a little mad at this point, and Sam had to beg not do anything to Delek for the sake of NOT having this spread like air through the Tok'ra tunnels. Once it was out, there was nothing that you could do to contain it. The Tok'ra were very gossipy, and would not hesitate to label Delek as the next love interest of Lantash. Lantash in her mind bristled at this, and Sam could not help but laugh. She was surprised therefore when a question came out of aforementioned Delek's mouth. Sam jumped about 5 feet into the air when he spoke, and he proceeded to laugh as well. "Why are you laughing?" he repeated.

"Well, wait a minute? You're conscious!" said Sam now a little mad. She wondered if he was conscious when she awoke, or whether he was conscious the whole time. If it was the latter, well, Lantash had made plans to speak with the correct sources to leak the gossip, and make sure it came out heavily biased in her favor. She was also sure that Selmak would not approve of such manners that grew increasingly close to sexual harassment.

"Why yes, Samantha, I am, how did you ever notice?" cooed Delek right up in her ear. His intentions were quite clear, for she could tell simply by looking at his state of arousal. She pushed him away almost afraid that she would regurgitate the not so good food cooked by Anise earlier before the mission. Such blatant flirting was so, abnormal to her that it was disgusting. All she would be for Delek was some Tok'ra hero's trophy wife with the memories of Jolinar at his finger tips. Delek was most definitely masculine, and Lantash was, well he was a lot more effeminate than people give him credit for, and would cave to Delek's intentions. But alas, the only way that that could happen is either for Lantash to become female enough in the next few years or for her to fall in love with him, and why should she? Malek was so much nicer.

"I'm not interested in you Delek, now TAKE YOUR HANDS OFF ME!" Sam proceeded to shout the latter part in emphasis. Delek promptly removed his arms, and though realizing that she wasn't interested, realized a certain aspect of this, and reversed the position.

"I know you're interested in me, Sam. That's what your father calls you, right? Is it okay if I call you that? I see it the way you look at me, I see it when you talk to me, its very in-your-face that you love me!" said Delek teasing her more than being honest.

"I am not interested in you, Delek! For one thing, your size is much too small for me, and…" Sam was interrupted by a comment made by Delek after that.

"Why are you looking at my size? Hmm, sure you're not interested, or are you implying that you were interested but saw my size and suddenly lost interest? Because, you know, I do realize there are things you can take and do to get it longer if that's what you want" Delek replied intentionally trying to be a smartass.

Sam growled in frustration and went to the Pel'tac, suddenly remembering an MTV show. Pimp my ride, well, she wished she could pimp this pel'tac because whoever designed these things had NO fashion sense. I mean c'mon, gold walls everywhere, the only system lords that ever had a sense of style and design were Ra and Baal. Though she was still laughing about the fact that RA had somehow managed to come back somehow, there was still a sense of weirdness in it all. RA had cloned himself. Shaking her head, she turned back towards the monitor and saw the Tok'ra homeworld, and, happy to be able to get rid of Delek and his perverted little mind, she took the ship in.

When she arrived on the surface, a person was waiting for her. It was Malek, and when she got off the Tel'tak, he ran straight towards her and wrapped his arms around her. Neither of them caught the jealous and hurt look that came onto Delek's face at this. For both Sam and Malek were happy to be together in each other's arms. Kelmaa be damned.


	4. Return of the Water Nymph

_**Lantash**_

Characters: Sam/Lantash, Weir/Egeria, Yanuf/Garshaw, Malek, Jack O'Neill, Daniel Jackson, Teal'c, Rodney McKay, Jalen

Next chapter: Sam and Malek- On Earth, in the Mediterranean.

AU notice-should have established, majorly (not entirely) AU after Divide and Conquer.

**Egeria's chains are Broken**

The Tok'ra had been given coordinates to meet offworld, at the legendary final resting place of Egeria, Pangar. Sam was looking forward to this, for now her and Malek could finally get to know each other, for she was assigned to travel with Malek to Pangar. Kelmaa had been given operative duty and Delek was so far infatuated with her that Garshaw had to transfer Delek to another cell. Her relationship had finally been accepted by Kelmaa, and the two have become quite good friends. Kelmaa could not stand Malek's playful behavior (which apparently was about the same as Delek's, and she wished she could ask if Egeria had every intention of making her symbiotes sexually active).

The travel was done by Tel'tac to the world of Pangar, which is weird considering that they could have gated there personally. She had become quite good friends with Jalen and her host, so it is a wonder if Jalen had any influence in the transportation method. She counted the times the hyperdrive vortex flashed, revealing a slight alteration in their course. She would much rather be traveling by Stargate, is was far quicker, and be damned about spaceships. The only real use for them is to transport troops en masse. But she had her own Tel'tac, and she wondered if she could influence the U.S. Government from getting the guy from Pimp my Ride to fix up her Tel'tac. She already had a science lab for which she shared with Anise aboard the ship. With notebook computers, HiDef screens for communications and transportation, and advanced Tok'ra science tools.

Unfortunately, Anise was running a mission with Aldwin and this concerned her greatly. Aldwin is about as sexually active as Delek, Malek, and Anise's host, Freya. She also found that Lantash could be quite playful as well, and enjoyed its new role as a female. Needless to say, it had been a quite adventure in the bed itself, though she hated talking about it around others. She also wondered if Malek perhaps swung both ways, the fact that he was able to get in bed with a female host of his friend Lantash, who had male hosts always, made that question quite valid. She shook her head and looked back towards the viewport of the Tel'tac, wishing she could change the horrible décor of the Goauld ships. Though, she didn't mind Baal's décor that much, seeing as it was Asian-esque.

According to the last time dad had gone to the SGC, a new commander had been made head of the SGC by the name of Landry. A permanent ambassador to the Tok'ra had also been given, a former UN ambassador by the name of Weir. She was young, energetic, and now, was an official member of SG1, much to the chagrin of the rest. She was always using her diplomatic status to try and override the commands of the military, and this made her very unpopular. The fact that she nearly got SG-1 killed once or twice didn't add to her credits. On the other hand, she had negotiated, along with the Unas Chaka and another Unas, for a treaty to harvest Naquadah for the U.S. to begin building its fleets.

She got a message saying that they were about to come out of hyperdrive and went back to the cabin of the ship, fully intending on not watching the landing procedure. Jalen was a little weeny teeny bit psycho on landing her ship, and she was afraid of the things that would be done. She found out that Jalen liked to do things with her ship, like spinning it around twice before landing; though that wasn't going to say that since their were passengers, hopefully.

Fortunately, there was a clean ride to the surface, without any aerial acrobatics on the part of Jalen and the rest of the crew. Stepping down to the surface of the planet they were now on, she saw the temple that she was supposed to meet her former team at. Anise's work had kept her from going and seeing them, and seeing them would be exciting. Seeing how much Teal'c has come along, hopefully speaking more now than originally, and seeing Daniel and meeting this new woman, Weir. She was met therefore by Daniel, who looked at her, smiled, and said "Sam!" His face brightened, but he made no further movement.

"Daniel. So you contacted us saying that you've found something important…" said Sam wanting to find out what was going on. Daniel stood, looked around, and said, "oh, we found a Goauld Queen in the temple of Shaq'ran" Daniel replied to her message uncharacteristically of Daniel.

"Daniel, what's going on? You're treating me as if I'm some sort of stranger," said Sam a little hurt at how Daniel was talking to her. Okay, so she's a Tok'ra now and hasn't been able to visit because of Anise's scientific experiments, and her scientific experiments to add on to that.

"Well, I don't know Sam, but maybe you wouldn't be treated like such a stranger if you actually kept your promise and came to visit us once and a while!" Daniel replied harshly. He was about to say something more when he was interrupted by Teal'c.

"Samantha Carter, do not take offence at his words. He was recently in the sarcophagus and the mood altercations that always come along with it are influencing him. He does not mean what he says" said Teal'c trying to save his dear friend from further heartache. What he said was true enough for right now, Daniel was in part influenced by the sarcophagus's affects and therefore could not think clearly.

She smiled at Teal'c at knowing that Teal'c cared enough to tell her that. "It is good to see you, Teal'c. How's Ryac?" asked Sam wanting to start up small chat with her friend and comforter.

"Ryac is doing quite well. And it is indeed nice to see you again, Major Carter. As for your unanswered question about what is going on here, we were exploring a temple built by RA then later added onto by the Goauld Shaq'ran. From what information we have gathered, this was also the temple that Egeria was defeated at. Sam, feeling this was something more for Lantash to talk about, gave control over to Lantash, falling into the recesses of her dreams where she pictured her and Malek in each other's arms.

"Why are you telling us this, Teal'c?" asked the Tok'ra Lantash. Lantash had just been given control, and was listening closely to the conversation. Lantash had thought about taking control and hitting Daniel for the things he said about Samantha, but chose to remain quiet about it, and was in part cut off from doing so by Teal'c's sudden interruption.

"From the archives of the temple, and the paintings and glyphs on the temple, it indicates that RA had wanted Egeria to suffer eternal damnation…" this alone was enough to shock Lantash cold. It meant that somewhere, somehow, Egeria may still be alive. Lantash felt as though it was going to be sick. Its queen is imprisoned somewhere, suffering greatly at the hands of some Goauld bastard. Teal'c, taking notice of Lantash's expression, ceased after mentioning eternal damnation, and immediately picked up where he left off once he was sure Lantash was listening. "…According to the records, it said that Egeria was imprisoned here, in this very temple. In a dark room we were able to find a room leading to a table, with a stasis jar sitting on it. According to the Goauld access record on the door panel, it said that the room had not been open for around 2000 years. Jack, in all his infinite glory, had decided to pick up the stasis jar, and the seal broke. Realizing there was precious time left…" Teal'c was interrupted by the newcomer that just screamed Weir.

"Ambassador Weir let me into her body" said a Goauld sounding voice coming from the Ambassador. But it was enough, the information from Teal'c and the sound of her voice, or its voice as the case may be, sent shivers through Lantash's, or rather, its host's spine. She looked towards Egeria, and found he/she, this caused many gender issues, crying and unable to say a word. When Egeria next spoke saying "it is nice to see you again, Lantash" he/she broke down at the feet of Egeria, overcome with tears of happiness at knowing that their Queen was freed. Jalen and Malek, who had caught most of the conversation, at least the part as to why they are here, were in similar states. Once Jalen was able to speak again, she said that she had to inform Garshaw. Twenty minutes later, Weir/Egeria, Sam/Lantash, and Malek were back on base, with dancing in the tunnels as the sounds of the Tok'ra celebrations rang out across the universe.

Teal'c saw the celebrations with SG-1 at the SGC with the Tok'ra currently visiting there. He leaned back and thought about the previous years he had been with the Tau'ri. The Jaffa were beginning to break free, and a budding Resistance has begun, the Tok'ra had there Queen, unrightfully taken from them by the evils of the Goauld, back amongst them, the System Lords ranks were growing empty. Bastet, Kali, Olokun, Apophis, Camulus, Amaterasu, Nirrti, Osiris, Seth, Heru-Ur, all killed. RA, Yu, Baal, and Svarog were all that is left of the evil empire. With Yu reforming and allowing democratic change and Svarog beginning to pass laws establishing a senate for his worlds that could challenge his authority in cases to protect the rights of the people…the Goauld Empire was on its Death Bed, and someone who deserved to be freed long ago had been.

In the halls of the Tok'ra however, are most beloved characters Malek and Sam were talking.

"What is it, love?" asked Malek with a hint of triumph in his eyes. Sam and Lantash had willingly conceded to being his mate, and Sam had no intention of fighting this battle.

"I daresay we need a honeymoon!" said Sam, thinking of all the places in the galaxy they could go for this wonderful honeymoon. But in the end, nothing beat a Mediterranean Cruise. "I think I will contact General Landry about getting you a pass so that we can go see the Mediterranean. Wouldn't that be fun, love?" asked Sam predatorily. Malek was unable to speak because Sam was giving his nether-regions some incredible attention. "Oh, we could have so much fun, can't we now, love! Beaches of the Greek Isles, Athens, perhaps go and check out the Great Pyramids at Giza? I hear that RA kept this place in his temple for…" Sam whispered the last part in Malek's ear. Malek could say or do nothing but moan in ecstasy about what would transpire there.

Meanwhile, Delek was flirting with the Tok'ra ambassador Weir. Weir surprisingly responded in kind.

NOT THE END!


End file.
